1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a Rotary engine/pump having utility as a combustion engine, fluid pump, fluid motor or the like.
2. Prior Art Relative to the Invention
The reciprocating piston engine, and the Wankel rotary engine which was developed as an alternative for the reciprocating piston engine, each suffer from a poor, variable, moment arm leverage condition. The piston engine encounters low volume of displacement with high mass, as related to machinery bulk, and high internal inertial losses. The Wankel design encounters a high "wetted" combustion area and cooling inconsistancies which degrade its efficiency.
Each of these engines are unbalanced and yield a good degree of vibration during operation. Further, the induction and exhaust timing, and the compression of these engines cannot easily be varied, and certainly not during operation. In addition, cooling of these engines is also difficult since their principal working parts cannot be cooled directly by an external source of coolant.